Valentine's Day Jerky!
by BunnyMasterMomiji
Summary: Valentine’s Day! The one day of the year Kiba can’t wait for! Why? Because of Hinata’s homemade jerky! T to be safe.


-1A/n: Okay! Well, I've been typing this for… not too long, it's great! This is my first Naruto fan fiction that I'm going to have up here, I've been working on a HinataxGaara story, and I have a HinataxNaruto story written, I just need to type it, so I'll have that up at some point soon. Ok, don't expect too much from me, I'm only good at one-shots (which this is) because I get too lazy to update.

Kiba: And whose problem is that?

Me: sobs Mine…

Kiba: Good girl!

Disclaimer: Me owns nothing, except a computer with the internet, a DS, and TV with cable. OOOH! AND SOME JERKY!!!

Parings: HinataxKiba

Summary: Valentine's Day! The one day of the year Kiba can't wait for! Why? Because of Hinata's homemade jerky!

* * *

"Hn…" It was February 13, and Kiba couldn't sleep. Why? Because every Valentine's Day Hinata gets all of her closest friends gifts.

"_Shino… Every year he gets some sort of thing that says something about love bugs on it. He never really thanks her, he clearly smiles though, so I guess that's enough for her. Kurenai-sensei… She always gets her chocolates, Kurenai-sensei never takes chocolates from ANYBODY except Hinata. She doesn't even take them from Asuma! And then there's Akamaru and me… She makes us some of the most delicious jerky in the WORLD!" _

"Augh… I can't sleep, Akamaru…" Kiba turned over in bed, after thinking about how kind Hinata was for getting everyone something.

"Grr… whine Grr…" _"I know, I like her jerky too, but there's no reason to lose sleep about it" _Akamaru was Kiba's voice of reason sometimes.

"Hn…"

"Grr…" _"Stop that… you're starting to sound like Neji…"_

"Oh no… you're right! Ok, ok… I'll go to sleep then…" Kiba turned around again, got his mind off the jerky enough and fell into a light sleep.

**In the middle of the night**

"Nn… I have to stop drinking so much water before I go to bed…" Kiba sat up, making Akamaru fall off of Kiba's stomach where he was sleeping.

"…?!" Akamaru shot Kiba a dirty glance.

"I'm sorry! I have to go! Do you need to go out?" Kiba thought he would be polite and ask. Akamaru shook his head no and went back to sleep.

"I wish I could go to sleep as well as Akamaru…" Kiba mumbled as he went to the bathroom.

"Morning, Kiba!" Kiba was greeted as he walked out of the bathroom. _'Wait. What time was it exactly?" _Kiba looked at the clock in there kitchen, it read 2:30 am… _'What the heck?!"_

"Mom, It's too early to be greeted like that…" Kiba said groggily as he almost fell over.

"Oh! But today is Valentine's Day!! And I can't wait to know what kind of things my little Kibby gets from all the girls!!" Kiba's mom, Tsume, was very energetic in the morning, the EARLY morning, and Kiba could never figure out why. And boy did she have things wrong.

"Mom… I'm not a ladies man, like Sasuke or Neji…" Kiba looked down at his feet as he grabbed onto the door frame to his bedroom… He had never had a girlfriend, nor has anyone ever really drooled over him, even Naruto had Hinata if he just looked behind him and noticed her! Kiba slid back into bed, slightly depressed because the only reason Hinata gave him anything was because she was his friend.

"Oh… Kiba…" Tsume sighed before she decided that she got up too early, and went back to bed.

**The Next Morning**

"OH BOY!! AKAMARU!! FOR SOME REASON I FEEL LIKE THIS IS GOING TO BE THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!" Kiba yelled as he stretched after just getting up.

"Bark bark!" _"You're just excited about getting jerky!!"_ Akamaru jumped up and stretched too.

"So, what if I am? It's damn good jerky!" Kiba said as he changed out of the shirt and shorts he called pajamas into his usual clothes. "I have to find Hinata!!!" Kiba smirked as he picked up Akamaru, shoved him in his coat, and left his house and started running towards the training grounds where the team practiced.

"Grr.. Bark!" _"Did you have to be so rough?"_

"Sorry, Akamaru! I'm in a rush though! I just have to see Hinata!" Little did he know she had ask them to meet at the academy, like everyone else was doing, NOT the training ground where they usually met.

"Hm? W-Where are they?" Kiba was in shock, he really wanted that jerky! Plus… He'd been holding out on Akamaru. When Akamaru was asleep in his jacket, he decided that he'd actually get something for Hinata this year. Kiba fingered the item he had in his pocket. _"I just hope this makes up for the past Valentine's Day presents that I didn't get her." _Kiba thought to himself.

He stayed there for a few more minutes before deciding to check out the academy, she would defiantly be there.

**With Hinata**

"Here you go Shino!" Hinata smiled brightly as she handed him something that was plastic and purple, but had pink feathery fuzzies on it. It held heart shaped candy in it and was shaped like some odd bug, and written on it in bright yellow letters was "I'M YOUR LOVE BUG!!" Shino smiled, ate some of the candy from the bug, and then stuffed it in his pocket.

"Ah! And of course! Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata turned around and handed her a small bag of chocolates she bought from a local candy store.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan!" Kurenai happily excepted it… Of course no one noticed the evil obsessive glint in her eye. _"Heeheehee…I love it!!! She gets me my favorite type of chocolate!!! Only she knows what it is… not even Asuma knows… MWAHAHA!!! CHOCOLATE!!!" _Kurenai now faced away from her students and was obsessing over the chocolates when Asuma stopped by with a box of chocolates and a dozen roses.

"Hey, Kurenai!" He started to wave to her as she rushed by, kissed him deeply, grabbed the flowers, threw the box of chocolates, started to laugh evilly, and ran away. "W-whoa… what happened to her…"

"I-I gave h-her chocolates?" Hinata was scared as she watched her teacher run into the woods.

"Wha?! She never excepts my chocolates! What the heck?!" Asuma licked his lips expecting to roll his cigarette. "H-hey! She stole my cigarette!!" From the distance they all heard evil laugher…

"U-uhm… Girls know what kind of chocolates to buy each other…" Hinata noticed something… Something was wrong… Why did she still have gifts for people? Oh well! It was time for her to go talk to Naruto!

"SAKURAAA-CHAAAN!!!" Naruto ran towards her.

"What now, Naruto?" She looked kind of mad.

"I got you something!" He smiled his classic, overused, un-original, foxy grin.

"_Oh no! First Lee! Now I have to put up with this bozo!?!" _Inner Sakura thought loudly. "What is it?" Naruto continued to smile. From behind him he pulled out a big bouquet of flowers. Sakura gasped.

"So? What do you think?" He continued to smile.

"Naruto! They're beautiful!" Sakura took them then gave him a hug.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks._ Sakura _was hugging _him_._ Naruto _the _love_ of her life. She started to cry, tears welling up in her eyes. She was going to confess her feelings to him that day, she was finally going to tell him just how much she loved him, but she was too late. _Sakura_, out of all people, got him. Finally, her shyness was her downfall.

"N-Naruto?!" Hinata whispered to herself. She ran away towards the training field where they practiced every day, now with tears now starting fall down her face.

Shino saw the whole thing and started to chase after her, keeping a safe distance away for now so that she couldn't catch him with her Byakugan.

**Back with Kiba**

Kiba was running through the trees looking for his teammates when he suddenly smelt salty tears. He stopped, kind of abruptly, to figure out where exactly it was coming from.

"_Ya know it kinnda hurt when you stopped."_

"Sorry, Akamaru! But don't you smell it too?"

_"Yes… Someone's crying…"_

"Well then, let's find out who!" Kiba found the direction of the smell and ran towards it. _"Hm, the smell's also running this way!" _Kiba thought to himself, not paying attention when WHAM! He collided with the person he was trying to find.

"H-Hinata?!" Kiba walked over and helped her up, only to see that she'd been crying. "So… you're the one I smelt crying…" By now Akamaru had jumped out of Kiba's coat and was sitting by, watching with a concerned expression .

"sniffle K-K-Kiba hic- kun…" Hinata tried to say what happened… It just wouldn't work. Kiba came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and very lightly shook her.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan? Will you please tell me?" Kiba kneeled down and tried to look at Hinata's face. It wasn't working very well, considering her hands were covering her face.

Hinata then sobbed louder. She wanted to tell him… But she just couldn't, because when she tried, she saw the image of Naruto hugging Sakura.

Kiba, forgetting all about the jerky and the reason he wanted to find her, sat down and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Not exactly realizing what he himself was doing, he started to bury his face in her hair. "Please, tell me what's wrong…" He muffled through her hair.

"N-Naruto… H-he's w-with Sakura… hic now." Hinata then buried her face into Kiba's jacket. He pulled her away, and looked at her face.

"Really?" It was the only thing he could say to her, he was shocked, he thought for sure that Naruto would have ended up with her in the end. Hinata nodded and started to sob. "Hm, It's quite a shame…" Kiba took her hands before she could wipe away her tears. _'Oh man…I can't believe I'm going to do something like this…" _Kiba thought tensely but before he could have any second thoughts he leaned in closer to Hinata's face and licked away her tears.

"Uhm!" She was shocked! She really didn't think Kiba had feelings like that towards her, and quite frankly, neither did he. "Uh…" She was rigid, he was still licking her face! Well… it was kinnda nice she admitted, and relaxed. "Hee!" Hinata smiled, it was very warm! But… (and this is what made her giggle) slimy! Kiba pulled away.

"Eer… Sorry! I mean…" Kiba was turning a very dark shade of red, you almost couldn't make out the triangles on his cheeks! He leaned back and propped himself up with his arms. "OH! I got you a Valentine's Day gift! It's… to make up for past Valentine's Days, I feel bad because I never got you anything." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"K-Kiba-kun! hic It's beautiful!" Hinata took the ring and slipped it on to one of her middle fingers. The ring was very simple, it had a silver band and a blue heart-cut stone.

"It's your birthstone, incase you hadn't noticed." Kiba smirked. He then got up, and helped Hinata up too. "Do you want to go back to the academy?" Hinata shook her head no. "Hm… Do you wanna go to my house? We have the whole day off." Hinata gave a sniffle and another hic before nodding her head yes. "Heh, ok, But I have to apologize for my mom now. Man! I swear she's crazy!"

"Hee hee…hic" Hinata started to giggle again. "W-well, you're f-forgetting hic s-someone." Hinata pointed behind her to the little dog that was sitting about a yard away, seething and plotting his revenge, considering his best friend in the whole wide world nearly for got him.

"AKAMARU!!! I'M SO SORRY!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO FORGET!!!" Kiba yelled as he picked up the seething puppy and stuffed him into his jacket.

"Grr!!!" _"Since when has a girl been more important than me?!"_

Kiba shyly smiled. "Since she's been so cute! Seriously! Why didn't I notice her before?" Kiba didn't realize Hinata was listening in. He should really notice these things, shouldn't he?

"Yip!" _"I think you did, you just didn't want to be turned down because of Naruto." _It was almost as if Kiba was talking to himself…

"I guess so…" Kiba turned around to only be about 2 inches away from Hinata's face. She was starting to cry again. "H-Hinata-chan?"

"I-I'm s-such a sniffle j-jerk!" Hinata then fell to her knees in a full out cry. She couldn't believe herself! She was being just like Naruto! Too oblivious to the people's feelings around her, she never noticed Kiba like this before. "…?!hic" She was being lifted up to her feet by Kiba.

"Do you want a piggy-back ride to my house?" Hinata sniffled and smiled as she climbed onto Kiba's back.

"Hang on tight! I'm going to take the fast route through the trees!" Kiba said as he tightened his grip on Hinata's legs, he felt her grip her arms around his neck get tighter.

"_You just want to feel up her thighs, don't you?"_

"Shut up, Akamaru!" Kiba got a disgusted look on his face. "And I am not!" Kiba quickly started to jump from branch to branch, still hearing her sigh, sniffle, and hic. And he swore he could hear someone yell chocolate at one point, but hey, his skill was smell not hearing.

At Kiba's House

"Hey, Hinata… We're here." Kiba smiled as he laid her down on his living room couch, she had fallen asleep.

"Hm?" Kiba's mom peered out of the kitchen into the living room and saw Kiba hunched over someone, time to see what's up. "Who are you with… Oh my! A girl!? My little Kibby brought home a girl!!" She looked over her. "Is that… Hinata Hyuuga?!" She seemed a little shocked.

"Mmm… what's g-going on?" She slowly opened her eyes to see Kiba and his mother staring at her. "U-uhm!! Did I-I p-pass out?!" She sat up now, scared do to the fact that she wasn't quite remembering what happened.

"I don't think you did… You could have though, I was carrying you on my back. Do you remember?" Kiba asked, taking a seat next to her and brushing her hair out of her face. Hinata's face flushed a deep red color.

"I remember now… Everything…" She looked a little sad.

"And what just exactly happened?" Kiba's mom stated matter-of-factly.

"U-uh…" Hinata started twiddling her fingers, and looked at her lap.

"Naruto was stupid and never noticed her, so now he's with friggen pink head." Kiba sat back, arms crossed angrily. Hinata sighed as she took off her shoes, and pulled her knees up to her chest. "and I ran into Hinata crying…" He looked over at her, Akamaru by now had jumped out of his coat and was curling up by Hinata's feet on the couch. He then smiled, "And I mean that quite literally, it kinnda hurt." Kiba rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, so you took her back here?" Ms Inuzuka questioned her son.

"Yes, because she needed a friend." Kiba stated sternly back at her. Ms Inuzuka smiled.

"I'm glad that you're there for her, Kibby." She smiled at them then left them alone. Kiba's face turned red, _"I thought I told her not to call me that in front of my friends!" _Kiba then turned to his 'friend' wink, wink who started to let out a couple of giggles when suddenly… Kiba remembered…

"JERKY!!!" Kiba pounced on Hinata and started searching her for the deliciousness that was his precious, precious, jerky.

"Ah!" Hinata let out a playful yell. _"ah… where did I put it?" _Soon though, she was quite startled. "EEP!" Kiba just grabbed her butt! He kept on sniffing for it, and patting her, searching for that which he's waited a year for. He got the most serious look in his eyes, got right in her face and ask:

"Where is it?"

"I-I… lost it… I guess…" Hinata smiled sheepishly as she was under Kiba.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

**Somewhere in Konoha**

Shino smirked as he looked at his camera phone. "Blackmail." He had gotten a picture of Kiba all over Hinata… and best yet. "What I can use the blackmail for." He held up the bag of jerky Hinata made for him. "I'm thinking… making him dress up Akamaru … And the rest of his family's dogs'…And while we're add it, why not Kakashi's nindogs?"

* * *

A/n: Oh, I used to be known as "SmileBeHappy" but I changed it to mach other forums. I hope I didn't rush the ending. Well, I think it turned out better then what it was going to be. Sorry if Tsume is OoC, I don't know her personality. And I would like to thank my friend for being my editor!

Kiba: You… made me… lick her face?

Me: Yes… Hey! It's better then what I was going to make you do.

Kiba?

Me: whispers in Kiba's ear

Kiba: Ew… twitch


End file.
